Oh, My Geez
by Mikky-sama
Summary: seorang Hinata yang cupu menyatakan perasaannya kepada Uchiha Sasuke dengan cara yang unik. memang bagaimana dia mengungkapkan perasaannya? dan Sasuke membuat Hinata yang tak terkenal sama sekali menjadi terkenal. RnR?
1. Just Dance

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Oh, My Geez_ © Mikky-_sama_

**Genre :**

_Romance, general_

**Rated :**

T

**Warning :**

_AU, maybe OOC_

**A/N (kalau dipikir-pikir, **_**Authors**_** Note ini jadi kaya ajang curcol **_**author**_**) :**

Mikky buat _fiction_ ini karena keterpaksaan TTATT karena gak sengaja nge-_format_ kartu memori punya adik Mikky. Isinya cuma ada satu, sih. Cuma _video_ bikinan adik Mikky sama abang Mikky. Mikky udah sempet lihat _video_-nya. Adik Mikky bawain lagu yang ditulisnya sendiri sambil meluk-meluk boneka kelincinya, abang Mikky main gitar ngiringi adik. Lagunya manis, sih. Agak _jazz-balad_. Meski liriknya agak kekanak-kanakan *dibakar*. Maunya—sebelum ter-_format_—dikirim ke kakak kelas adik Mikky _via e-mail_—kelihatannya dia nge-_fans_ sama kakak kelasnya. Tapi kalau sudah begini? Sampai sekarang adik Mikky masih ngambek.

Okelah, _let's check it out_!

**O_O **_**Oh, My Geez**_** O_O**

Kau sempurna di mataku  
>Bersinar diantara gadis-gadis<br>Cantik yang mengelilingimu

_Oh, my geez  
>Oh, my boy<em>

Ingin kuteriakkan rangkaian kata  
>Agar kau menoleh ke arahku<br>Dan tersenyum

_Oh, my geez  
>Oh, my boy<em>

Gimana ini?  
>Aku malu<br>_Oh, oh, oh, no, no, no...  
><em>Aku malu, aku malu  
>Apa yang harus kulakukan?<br>_Oh, no, oh, no_

Apakah kuharus teriakan kata cinta?  
><em>No, no, no<br>_Ingin kutulis surat cinta dan memberikannya  
><em>Oh, oh, oh<br>_Dan kau membalas suratku  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, my geez<em>

Kau pangeranku  
><em>Hell yeah<br>_Kau milikku  
><em>Hell yeah, hell yeah...<em>

**O_O **_**Oh, My Geez**_** O_O**

Tokyo _Senior High School_ adalah sekolah favorit di Jepang. Tempat para palajar mencari prestasi. Tempat para pelajar jenius bersarang. Mereka di sini untuk mencari segudang prestasi yang bisa dikeruknya. Tapi ada tujuan lain untuk para siswi di sekolah ini.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Tak ada hari tanpa kerumunan siswi yang mengelilinginya. Jika kerumunan itu tak ada, mungkin dunia kiamat. Tapi, bagaimana kalau itu benar-benar terjadi?

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang jenius dari kelas dua. Tidak menyukai keributan. Sifatnya yang dingin membuatnya agak angkuh. Dia adalah siswa terpopuler di sekolahnya. _Blog_ yang dikelolanya saja jadi _blog_ yang wajib dikunjungi setiap siswa-siswi bahkan guru. Entah apa yang mereka cari di _blog_ anak bungsu Uchiha ini. _Blog_-nya berisi hal-hal yang dialaminya. Semacam curhatan? Mungkin.

Di lain tempat, ada seorang siswi yang melihat seorang Uchiha itu dari jauh. Hyuuga Hinata, itulah namanya. Gadis kutu buku yang cupu. Rambut _indigo_-nya selalu diurainya dengan poni yang menutupi sebagian matanya—mungkin poni itu memang agak panjang dan harus dipotong. Dia selalu memakai kacamata dengan _frame_ putih miliknya. Buku tak pernah lepas dari tangannya.

Gadis itu melihat Sasuke dari balik tembok kelasnya. Saat itu Sasuke ada di koridor depan kelasnya dan sedang dikerumuni gadis-gadis. Gadis itu memandanginya kagum, wajahnya sedikit merona. Dia tersenyum ke arah pemuda itu. Sesaat pemuda itu menyadari ada yang mengawasinya dari jauh. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Hinata tersenyum ke arahnya. Hinata yang ketahuan tersenyum ke arah Sasuke langsung bersembunyi di dalam kelasnya.

Nafasnya ditahannya beberapa saat setelah Sasuke melihat ke arahnya. Jantungnya terasa berdegup dengan cepat. Dia memegangi dada bagian kirinya. Dia tersenyum sesaat. Ada perasaan indah yang singgah di situ.

**O_O **_**Oh, My Geez**_** O_O**

Dua hari berlalu...

Hari itu sangat terik. Musim gugur membuat udara di sekitar menjadi gersang. Seorang gadis bernama Hinata sedang membersihkan bola basket di lapangan olahraga _indoor_. Setelah selesai dengan tugasnya, dia berlari ke arah bangku yang tersedia di situ. Diambilnya handuk putihnya dan mengelap keringat yang hendak menetes. Dia mengambil tempat air minum berwarna biru, dia membuka tutupnya dan meminumnya.

"Hah..." Dia menghela nafasnya. Dia duduk di bangku itu. Menyelonjorkan kakinya dan bersandar pada tembok. Dia melirik _tablet PC_ yang sengaja dibawanya. Diambilnya benda itu. Dia memeriksa _e-mail_-nya, mungkin saja ada pesan masuk. Tetapi tak ada pesan apa-apa.

"Dia tak mungkin membalasnya," gumam gadis itu seraya mendesah.

Dia membuka _browser_-nya dan mengisi alamat _URL_ dengan rangkaian huruf yang membentuk situs _web_. Dan tak lama kemudian sebuah _blog_ tampil di layarnya. Dia terkejut melihat postingan blog itu dua jam yang lalu.

"Berarti sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai," gumam gadis bernama Hinata itu. Yang membuatnya terkejut bukan karena waktu _publish_-nya. Tetapi judul postingan di blog itu.

**Seorang Gadis Cantik Mengirim **_**Video**_

Dia mengklik judul tersebut dan layarnya ganti menampilkan sebuah _video_ berdurasi dua menit lebih dengan _cover_ seorang gadis berambut _indigo_. Rambutnya dicepol satu, membuat wajahnya terlihat segar dengan rambut pendek yang mencuat kemana-mana. Poni yang agak panjang itu sudah dipotong agak pendek sehingga menampakkan sinar di matanya. Tidak ada kacamata yang menutupi mata putih gadis itu. Semburat merah di pipinya menjadi ciri khas gadis itu. Gadis itu memakai kaos putih longgar yang sedang tren saat itu dengan celana pendek berwarna biru tua. Dia memegang sebuah gitar biru. Dia duduk di kursi yang cukup tinggi. Gitar itu disangganya dengan paha kirinya.

Diputarnya _video_ berdurasi dua menitan itu.

Gadis dalam _video_ itu mulai memetik senar gitarnya. Dia mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang manis. Permainan gitarnya membuat lagunya bertambah manis dengan nuansa _jazz_ yang cocok dengan suara manisnya. Sesekali gadis itu mengerlingkan matanya, memiringkan kepalanya sehingga terlihat manis. Bahasa musiknya membuat bahasa tubuhnya mengiringi musik itu. Senyum yang menawan tak lepas dari wajah manisnya. Ekspresinya dengan memainkan alisnya membuat wajah manisnya tambah imut.

_Video_ itu berhenti sesaat, memperlihatkan _background_ tembok berwarna _cream_ dengan kursi tinggi berwarna hitam. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis melompat ke dalam _background_. Dia membawa kertas yang cukup besar bertuliskan sesuatu. Dia mengambil kertas yang diperlihatkannya dan memperlihatkan kertas lain yang ada di belakangnya.

**I**

**LOVE**

**U**

"Apa kau mengenaliku?" tanya gadis di dalam _video_ itu. Gadis itu melepaskan ikatan pada rambutnya dan membuat rambutnya jatuh sempurna. Dia memakai kacamata putihnya dan tersenyum. "Apa kau sudah dapat mengenaliku?" tanya gadis itu sekali lagi.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang dengan warna mata yang senada masuk ke dalam _video_. Dia bicara pada seseorang yang menyaksikan _video_ itu. "Sasuke mana yang membuat adikku begini, _huh_?" katanya seraya menatap penonton horor.

"_Nii-san_, pergi!" teriak gadis itu seraya mendorong pemuda tadi untuk keluar dari jangkauan _video_ itu.

Sesaat kemudian _video_ itu berbunyi 'tut' seperti bunyi telpon yang terputus. Dan terdapat tulisan di _video_ itu.

_**Please stand by**_

Gadis manis tadi muncul lagi dengan poni rambut yang diikatnya ke atas membuat poninya mencuat-cuat. Poni yang diikat itu menambah manis wajah pemiliknya. Sinar matanya terlihat jelas di mata putihnya. Rambutnya digerai seperti tadi dan dia masih memakai kacamata.

"Eh, em, Sasuke-_kun koto ga suki desu_," kata gadis itu menyatakan cintanya. Dia tersenyum kepada penonton dan wajahnya memerah. Dia menyanyikan lirik lagunya tadi secara _acapella_—tanpa diiringi musik. Dia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya leluasa. "_Suki desu_, Sasuke-_kun_!" teriakan itu mengakhiri _video_ berdurasi dua menit lebih itu.

Hinata yang melongo melihat _video_ itu menyentuh layarnya dengan telunjuk dan menggesernya ke atas. Dia melihat tulisan di bawah _video_ itu.

_**Video**_** yang manis. Aku suka mata bersinarnya. Dan laki-laki yang tampak seperti **_**sadako**_** itu membuatku tertawa.**

**Sayang aku tidak berbakat dalam membuat lagu, aku memakai lagu orang lain. Semoga kau lihat **_**video**_**-ku.**

Ada sebuah _video_ lagi di bawahnya. Seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ memainkan tangannya di atas _tuts_ piano yang berjejer itu. Dia memainkan _intro_ sebuah lagu yang terkenal. Kemudian dia mulai bernyanyi menyanyikan lagu itu.

"_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining. Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful, tara tara tarara... When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stop and stares for a while. Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are_."

Lagu _video_ itu berhenti sampai situ. Lalu ada rangkaian huruf yang membentuk kata dan rangkaian kata yang membentuk kalimat.

**Lagu yang kunyanyikan benar apa adanya. Aku menghilangkan beberapa lirik karena itu tidak sesuai kenyataanku. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan—tepatnya 'belum pernah'—mengatakan "**_**She's beautiful**_**" kepadanya langsung. Jadi kuhilangkan kalimat "**_**And I tell her everyday**_**". Aku ingin lagu ini menjadi 'utuh' dalam hidupku. Bagaimana menurutmu pengirim **_**video**_**?**

Hinata menggeser lagi layarnya. Sudah ada 248 komentar di situ.

Waw, keren juga, ya? 248 komentar dalam sekejap. Apa selalu begitu jika menjadi orang yang terkenal?

Hinata membelalakkan matanya. Dia membaca komentar-komentar itu.

**Bukankah itu Hinata anak kelas satu?**

**Aku pernah melihatnya di kafe! Apa dia bekerja di sana?**

**Wah, gadis itu manis! Kakaknya keren!**

**Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke?**

**Iya, dia anak pemilik kafe. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata anak kelas satu. Dia juga berkerja paruh waktu sebagai penyanyi solo.**

**Wah, kalau dia penyanyi solo yang biasanya, dia hebat, ya! Berpenampilan cupu di sekolah seperti gadis pemalu, ternyata dia seorang penyanyi di kafe orangtuanya.**

**Sepertinya kafe yang ramai itu akan bertambah ramai nantinya.**

**Bukannya kafe itu milik Hyuuga Neji? Setahuku, ayahnya memberikan **_**job**_** kepada anak-anaknya. Dia menyerahkan kepada Neji dan Hinata.**

**Ah, tidak penting itu kafe siapa. Karena ini bukan membahas kafenya, melainkan gadis itu.**

"Matilah aku," gumamnya seraya mengernyitkan dahinya—ekspresi takut.

Dia menggeser cepat layarnya. Dia mematikan _tablet_-nya. Dia takut dengan siswi-siswi yang datang untuk menjambak rambutnya.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Dia berniat untuk mencepol rambutnya. Dan dia melakukannya apa yang diperintahkan otaknya. Dia mencepol rambutnya. Dia menaruh handuk kecilnya itu di lehernya sehingga menyelimuti belakang lehernya. Diambilnya botol minumannya. Dia mendekapnya tablet PC dan botolnya. Dia berjalan setengah berlari dengan wajah menunduk. Beberapa pasang mata mengamati gerak-gerik gadis ini. Tak terkecuali sepasang _onyx_.

Saat sampai di kelas, Hinata langsung mendapat sorotan dari teman sekelasnya dan mereka mengelilingi Hinata. Rata-rata mereka meminta sesuatu dari Hinata.

"Hinata, kenalkan aku dengan kakakmu."

"Aku minta alamat _e-mail_-nya."

"Tolong kenalkan kami, Hinata."

Hinata yang didorong-dorong oleh teman sekelasnya hanya tersenyum asam. Dia _sweatdropped_. Kenapa yang jadi _trending topic_ itu adalah kakaknya yang merupakan mahasiswa Tokyo _University_?

**O_O **_**Oh, My Geez**_** O_O**

Di sebuah kafe yang menjadi tempat nongkrong mahasiswa Tokyo _University_ dan Tokyo _Senior High School_ ini ramai pengunjung. Bukan karena tempatnya dekat dengan gedung sekolah. Karena kafe ini elit dan kebanyakan dari murid dan mahasiswa Tokyo _School_ yang berdompet tebal yang sering ke sini.

Sepulang sekolah, Hinata langsung ke kafe itu. Mencari seseorang dan menanyai seseorang. Dia ingin tidak tampil di kafe untuk hari ini.

"Kiba-_kun_, a-apa kau melihat kakakku?" tanya Hinata kepada seseorang yang mempunyai tanda merah di pipinya.

"Oh, aku tidak melihat kakakmu, Hinata," jawab pemuda bernama Kiba. "Mungkin dia masih punya kelas," sambungnya.

Karena dia tidak menemukan kakaknya, akhirnya dia tampil juga. Dia naik ke panggung yang lumayan besar di tengah kafe. Dia membawa gitarnya. Dia belum sempat mengganti seragam sekolahnya. Rambutnya masih dicepol dengan kacamata putih yang senantiasa bertengger menghalangi sinar matanya.

Dia duduk di bangku yang ada di tengah panggung. Dicolokkannya kabel yang terhubung dengan _sound system_ ke gitar akustiknya. Dia mengarahkan mic-nya ke arahnya. Setelah semuanya siap, dia membuka lagu itu dengan rangkaian beberapa _chord_.

Lagu "_Kiss Me_" menggema ke seluruh kafe dengan suara nyaring dari gitar akustik Hinata. Dilihatnya beberapa anak dari sekolahnya datang dan kebanyakan murid perempuan. Hati Hinata mulai gundah tapi dia berusaha menutupi kegundahannya itu karena banyak teman Neji yang ada di situ dan temannya juga. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok pemuda yang membuatnya terkejut—Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum sesaat kepada Hinata yang sontak membuat wajahnya memerah. Dia masih menyanyikan lagunya. Entah kenapa setelah melihat Sasuke, Hinata menikmati permainan gitarnya dan nyanyiannya. Apa mungkin dia menyanyikan lagu "_Kiss Me_" dari hatinya untuk seseorang?

"_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight. Lead me out on the moonlit floor. Lift your open hand. Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance. Silver moon's sparkling. So kiss me..._"  
>Hinata mengakhiri lagunya dengan melodi dari gitarnya.<p>

"Hinata! Main sekali lagi!" teriak seorang pemuda yang memiliki tanda segitiga merah di pipinya—Kiba.

"Sekali lagi?" tanya Hinata seraya mengangkat jari telunjuknya.

"Nyanyikan lagu untuk Shikamaru dan Ino. Mereka baru jadian!" jelas pemuda itu seraya menunjuk pasangan mahasiswa yang bergandengan tangan.

"Baiklah. Ayo, kemarilah. Kita bernyanyi bersama," kata Hinata seraya mengisyaratkan untuk orang-orang itu untuk naik ke panggung bersamanya.

Kiba menarik tangan temannya. Tapi teman laki-lakinya tidak mau seraya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyuarakan sesuatu yang mirip dengan kata 'merepotkan'. Dan sekarang, Kiba ada di atas panggung. Kiba membisikkan sesuatu pada Hinata. Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

Kebetulan di panggung ada peralatan _DJ_. Kiba berjalan menuju tempatnya itu. Dia menyambungkan iPodnya dengan peralatannya. Lagu yang cukup terkenal melantun keras dengan beat yang lumayan cepat. Hinata yang sudah meletakkan gitarnya pun melepaskan ikatan pada rambutnya dengan gaya centil dan melepaskan kacamatanya. Dia membawa _mic_ tanpa kabel. Dia berjalan ke arah penonton—lebih tepatnya ke arah teman Kiba. Terlihat gadis berambut pirang sudah menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya mengikuti irama.

"Hinata, Kiba, Gaga, oh oh, ooh." Tangan Hinata menunjuk dirinya kemudian Kiba.

"_I've had a little bit too much, oh oh ooh. All of the people start to rush. Start to rush babe_." Hinata menarik tangan gadis rambut pirang yang diketahui namanya adalah Ino. Mengajaknya menari di atas panggung. Ino pun langsung menuruti ajakan Hinata. Kemudian Hinata mencari penonton lainnya dan mengajaknya menari di panggung.

"_A dizzy twister dance. Can't find my drink or man. Where are my keys, I lost my phone, oh oh ooh_." Hinata memberanikan diri mengajak teman sekolahnya untuk naik ke atas panggung. Dalam sekejap panggung yang lumayan besar itu berubah menjadi _dance floor_.

"_What's go-ing on on the floor? I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore_." Hinata dengan keberanian yang tersisa mengambil tangan Sasuke dan mengajaknya menari di panggung.

"_Keep it cool what's the name of this club? I can't remember but it's alright, alright_." Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke, menggiringnya ke panggung. Hinata mengajaknya menari.

"_Just dance, gonna be okay. Tadaa toodoo. Just dance, spin that record babe. Tadaa toodoo. Just dance, gonna be okay. Uh, uh, uh, dance, dance, dance, just, just, just, just dance_." Hinata menggerakkan badannya sesuai irama. Sasuke tersenyum melihat Hinata menari. Rambutnya yang tergerai melambai-lambai sempurna. Hinata tersenyum lebar ke arah Sasuke seraya menggerakkan badannya. Mau tidak mau Sasuke menggerakkan badannya juga.

"_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh ooh. How'd I turn my shirt inside out_?"

"_Inside out, babe_." Sasuke yang mengambil _mic_ menganggur ikut bernyanyi dengan Hinata. Hinata kaget meihat Sasuke yang ikut bernyanyi. Dia tersenyum kepada Hinata. Hinata membalas senyumnya.

"_Control your poison babe. Roses with thorns the say. And we're all getting hosed tonight_, oh oh ooh." Sasuke melanjutkan lagunya.

"_What's go-ing on on the floor_?" Hinata mulai menyelingi nyanyian Sasuke.

"_I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore_." Sasuke menyanyikan lirik ini dengan suara beratnya.

"_Keep it cool what's the name of this club? I can't remember but it's alright, alright_." Suara manis Hinata terlihat masih manis meski menyanyikan lagu _pop-dance_.

"_Just dance, gonna be okay. Tadaa toodoo. Just dance, spin that record babe. Tadaa toodoo. Just dance, gonna be okay. Uh, uh, uh, dance, dance, dance, just, just, just, just dance_." Mereka menyanyikan bersama bagian ini. Suara berat Sasuke berpadu dengan suara lembut nan manis milik Hinata.

Mereka membiarkan dentuman musik Kiba mengalun. Sasuke memandang Hinata terus menerus. "Bisa kita bicara?" tanya Sasuke di telinga. Dia sengaja mendekat pada Hinata agar Hinata mendengarnya.

"Oh? Tapi ini?" sebelum Hinata mengatakan hal lainnya, Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata.

Sasuke menarik Hinata keluar kafe. Mereka berpapasan dengan Neji. Tapi Neji berusaha mengingat siapa yang bersama Hinata. Dia hendak mengejar Sasuke dan Hinata saat pikiran 'ah, itu pasti Sasuke itu' muncul. Tapi dia terlambat. Teman-teman Hinata berhamburan ke arah Neji dan menarik-narik ke panggung yang masih berfungsi sebagai _dance floor_.

"Neji-_sama_! Ayo kita menari bersama!"

"Kyaaaaa... Neji-_sama_! Kau lebih keren daripada di _video_!"

"Neji-_sama_!"

"Hei, Hinata! Kembali!" teriak Neji yang tengah ditarik-tarik _fans_ barunya.

Sasuke menarik Hinata ke sebuah gang di mana tak ada siapa-siapa. Punggung Hinata menyentuh tembok di gang itu. Dan Sasuke melihat dirinya dari atas ke bawah dan ke atas lagi.

Sasuke mengamati penampilan Hinata yang berantakan akibat menari-nari di kafe tadi. Dia merapikan rambut Hinata yang agak berantakan. Sontak saja wajah Hinata memerah.

Sasuke melihat ikat rambut yang melingkari pergelangan Hinata. Dia mengambilnya dari tangan Hinata. Poni Hinata yang menutupi alisnya itu diikat dengan ikat rambut Hinata. Dan kacamata yang sedari tadi dipegang Hinata juga diambilnya dan dipasangkannya di wajah Hinata.

Sasuke menyeringai puas. "Katakan lagi," kata Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Sasuke-_kun koto ga suki desu_," kata Sasuke seraya mengunci satu sisi tubuh Hinata dengan tangannya.

"Oh, Sa-su-ke-_kun koto ga_ su-_suki desu_," ucap Hinata dengan tergagap-gagap.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya. "_Suki desu_," kata Sasuke.

"Oh, _video_-nya masih cacat. Terimakasih pujiannya," kata Hinata seraya tertawa canggung.

"Bukan _video_-nya. Aku bukan hanya menyukai _video_-nya tapi juga orangnya," kata Sasuke.

Mata Hinata terbelalak. Dia tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa seorang Sasuke yang _perfect at all_ menyukai Hinata yang cacat _at all_? Itu yang dipikirkannya.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Dia menci—kalian sudah tahu apa yang mereka lakukan.

Dan, bagaimana nasib Neji di kafe ya?

_Forget it._

**[[ TAMAT ]]**

Mikky : jadi kebayang buat sekuel deh.

Chocolatos : siapa yang belum bikin naskah drama? Mikky! *nanyi pake nada 'jika kau senang hati tepuk tangan'*

Mikky : lalalalalalalaaa... aku tak dengar *nutup telinga

Chocolatos : terserah kau sajaaaaaa...

Mikky : _review_-nya..


	2. Enchanted

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Oh, My Geez_ © Mikky-_sama_

**Genre :**

_Romance, general_

**Rated :**

T

**Warning :**

_AU, maybe OOC_

**A/N :**

Akhirnya bertemu _reader_ di _fiction_ ini. Oke, ternyata _fiction_ yang aku terpaksa buat gara-gara adik Siahaan (baca : sialan) jadi gini -_- banyak temen yang nyuruh terusin _fiction_ yang ini. Jadilah begini. Mungkin ini akan jadi _fiction_ pelampiasan Mikky yang gak bisa nyelesaiin naskah drama musikal yang disuruh _my beloved mommy_. Beliau gak kira-kira -_- gak tau apa kalau tugas anaknya ini banyak? Malah disuruh bikin naskah drama musikal. Dan parahnya dalam BAHASA INGGRIS! Kamus Indonesia – English jadi teman sehari-hari -_- dari pada kebanyakan curcol. Mending jawab _review_ dulu.

**Balesan review :**

**(No name)** : Unik, lnjutkan *niru pak

_Hm, unik? Okelah._

**Late Hime** : I think I'm in Love with Mikky. his Fic so Great :)

_Ini pernyataan cinta? *jduak*_

**Ica Youichi-chan** : Ayo buat sequelnya! Nanti saya ga mau nge review lagi lho! Haha vn_n

_Ini udah dibuat sekuelnya :3 review lagi yaw :33_

**Ai-chan Kim** : Aku masih bingung dengan endingnya...kok tahu2 Sasu ada di cafe... *bingung sendiri*

_Kan murid Tokyo SHS gerudukan (berbondong-bondong) ke cafenya. Jadi, tiba-tiba Hinata liat Sasuke udah di cafe XD_

**N** : seneng banget baca fict ini apalagi ada senpai dan chocolatos, pasti kafe hina bakal ancur gara2 choco ngamuk (mabuk) hehehe becanda senpai...

_Eh? gak nyambung_

**Y. C** : Gak nyangka Hina bs centil juga. Jd kepengen dengar duet SasuHina dech.. Pasti asyik tuch lagunya.^^ Bikin sequelnya ya pas mereka udah jadian.. Arigato

_Iya, ini sekuelnya :3_

**Sica** : Bikin skeulnya yaahh...yaaahh... Ceritanya bagus aku suka... Aku tunggu yaahh skuelnya.. Arigatou...^_^

_Oke, Sica ((:_

**Sissy** : hayooo... mampus lo, mampus. muampus... mampus lo, Ka! bisa-bisa Nana ngambek sebulan lho! btw, cowok yg disukai itu yang katanya pinter, tinggi, putih. tapi agak cupu plus polos. bener gak? oya, gara-gara elu punya pengalaman jadi piiiiip, khayalan romance-mu tinggi juga :D

_Iya, yang nick facebooknya namanya 'iwak peyek' *gelundungan* emboh weh emboh._

**Shyoul lavaen** : Kata2 yg ada pling atas tdi lagunya adikny senpai ya?soalny g"prnah dengar*jelas ja g"prnah dngar,dngerin msik ja g"pernah* sasu slalu ja g"prnah lupa ya pnggilan syangny ma neji.. ksihan neji jdi bulan2an fans bru ya itu..klhatanny neji bkal jdi artis da2kan ya..hehe. mau bkin sekuelny?d"tunggu lo...^_^

_Ini sekuelnya :D review lagi ya ;D_

**Uzumaki Nami-chan** : Uhmm,ano...aduuh saya cman mau bilang gomenasai senpai... gomen, gomennn bngett.. saya kira senpai cewe, aduuhh gommennasaii ia senpai... maap ia? jgn di masukin ke hati ia? Ahhhh...,pkok nya smua perkataan saya jgn d dnger oke ? Oia,fic nya kren ! *kbur*

_Oh._. oke._

**sorry telat adik elu** : oh, ini toh? jelek bang :p perasaan gua masih jengkel sama elu. gak bisa bilang bagus

_Dasar adik _siwalan_ (baca : sialan)._

**Recommend song : Just Dance – Lady Gaga, Enchanted – Taylor Swift**

**O_O **_**Oh, My Geez**_** O_O**

Hinata dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan. Tangan Sasuke senantiasa menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata. Suhu hangat menjalar dari tangan Sasuke ke seluruh tubuh Hinata. Sudah dapat dipastikan wajahnya merah.

Mereka masuk ke dalam kafe yang penuh dengan keributan. Teriakan para siswi yang memanggil nama Neji. Hinata sembunyi di belakang tubuh kekar Sasuke seakan ada hal yang mengerikan di depannya.

"Hinata!" pekik seseorang saat melihat Hinata. Pemuda yang bernama Neji itu menghampiri Sasuke dan Hinata. Ditatapnya tajam sosok Sasuke di hadapannya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke yang melontarkan tatapan tajamnya kepada Neji. Semakin Neji melotot ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke membalas tatapan Neji dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam.

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Sasuke?" tanya Neji dengan nada merendahkan. Dia mengamati Sasuke dari atas ke bawah dan bawah ke atas seakan Sasuke adalah manekin dengan seragam sekolah SMA.

"Iya, apa masalahmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan berani. Dia tak peduli meskipun jika di hadapannya adalah seorang mafia.

"Che, dasar anak ayam. Berani menantang. Kembalikan Hinata," kata Neji seraya melirik Hinata yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh Sasuke.

"Apa urusanmu dengan Hinata, Sadako?"

"Anak ayam ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku kakaknya. Apa aku perlu alasan untuk mengambil Hinata darimu? Dan seharusnya aku yang bertanya, siapa dirimu, eh?" kata Neji panjang lebar. Suasana kafe yang tadinya ramai sekarang menjadi lebih tenang dengan adanya ketiga orang itu di dalam.

Suasana kafe berubah menjadi tegang. Hinata yang bersembunyi hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangan Hinata mencengkram lebih kuat tangan Sasuke. Bibir Sasuke terbuka perlahan melontarkan beberapa kata yang membuat suasana kafe seperti pemakaman di bulan Maret.

"Aku... pacarnya. Cukup?" kata Sasuke dengan arogan. Dia menarik tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Hinata sehingga Hinata keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Ah, ha-halo, N-nii_-san_," sapa Hinata pada Neji. Tampaknya Hinata takut jikalau tiba-tiba Neji meledak ditempat karena mendengar adiknya berpacaran. Mungkin Neji cemburu kepada adiknya yang sudah mendapat pacar sedangkan dia masih menjomblo. Itu hanya salah satu alasan dari berjuta alasan.

"Kau... kau berpacaran dengan ITIK ini?" tanya Neji kepada Hinata seraya menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Butuh bukti, Sadako?" tanya Sasuke. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Neji, Sasuke menarik Hinata lebih dekat dengannya. Tangannya yang bebas mengambil belakang kepala Hinata dan menariknya. Bibir bertemu bibir. _Can I make it anymore obvious_? Sasuke mencium singkat bibir Hinata. Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba terlihat kaget.

Sontak jeritan di dalam kafe menggelegar ke mana-mana. Para gadis patah hati melihat pangeran sekolah mereka mencium gadis lain. Tapi mereka harus berterimakasih kepada Hinata karena mendatangkan pangeran lainnya—Neji.

Mata Neji membulat saat melihat adegen ciuman yang baru saja berlangsung di hadapannya. "Cukup?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itik ini benar-benar...," sebelum Neji melayangkan tangannya ke pipi mulus Sasuke, datang seseorang menegahi mereka.

"Wooooo, ada apa ini?" tanya seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba menghalangi tangan Neji mendarat di wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Naruto, bisakah kau pergi dari situ?" tanya Neji seraya melemparkan _death glare_ ke arah pemuda berambut kuning.

"Sudah, pukul saja Naruto sekalian," kata Kiba.

"Kiba! Kau ini tidak melerai malah bikin tambah ribut," kata Naruto yang keki kepada Kiba.

"Kan tidak pernah ada tawuran di kafe ini. Mungkin ini akan lebih seru," kata Kiba membela dirinya sendiri. "Adaw," pekik Kiba saat dia mendapat pukulan dari pemuda bernama Shikamaru. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh?" protes Kiba kepada Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah, kau membuat suasana semakin runyam. Bukankah sekarang waktunya Hinata untuk melanjutkan konser kecilnya?" kata Shikamaru dengan tenangnya.

"Oh, iya. Sekarang waktuku dengan Hinata, ya?" pikir Naruto seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dia membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Hinata. "Ayo, Hinata," kata Naruto yang disambut anggukan kepala Hinata. "Aku pinjam pacarmu dulu, Anak SMA," ucapnya pada Sasuke seraya mengambil tangan Hinata yang bebas.

"Wah, kenapa suasananya pada tegang gini, sih?" ucap Naruto yang sudah berada di atas panggung kafe tersebut. Pengeras suara yang dibawanya diarahkannya kepada mulutnya. "Hei, Sadako dan Anak Ayam, sebaiknya kalian duduk daripada berdiam diri di situ sepanjang hari," omelnya pada Sasuke dan Neji yang masih saling melontarkan tatapan tajam masing-masing.

Sasuke pun duduk di tempat yang sengaja disediakan teman-temannya. Sedangkan Neji melangkah menjauh dari Sasuke. Meski mereka saling berjauhan, mereka masih tetap melemparkan tatapan menusuk terbaik mereka.

Hinata sudah siap dengan gitarnya. Dia duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan. Sedangkan makhluk berambut kuning duduk di sebelahnya seraya memegang pengeras suara yang dibawanya. Mereka akan membawakan lagu Lady Gaga yag berjudul _'Just Dance'_ yang sebelumnya dibawakannya bersama Kiba. Hanya saja, sekarang dia menggunakan gitar untuk musiknya.

Hinata memulai permainan gitarnya. Alunan dari senar gitarnya memenuhi seluruh isi kafe. "Oh oh ooh," Hinata memulai lagunya.

Lagu itu dapat mengalihkan tatapan tajam Sasuke yang mengarah ke Neji beralih menjadi tatapan lembut yang ditujukan untuk Hinata. Suara lembutnya seakan menghipnotis Sasuke untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"_When I come through on the dance floor checking out that catalogue_," Naruto memulai bagiannya sebagai _rapper_.

"_Can't believe my eyes so many woman without a flaw. And I ain't gonna give up, steady pick it up like a call. I'm gonna hit it, I'm gonna hit it and flex and do it until tomorrow, yeah_." Naruto memainkan tangannya layaknya rapper profesional.

"_Shorty I can see that you got so much energy_," Hinata memainkan bagiannya.

"_The way you twirling up them hips round and round_."

"_There's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me_."

"_In the meantime stay, let me watch you break it down and dance_!"

**O_O **_**Oh, My Geez**_** O_O**

Jam terus menjalankan tugasnya untuk berdetik. Langit senja kini bertambah gelap. Matahari pun meninggalkan tempatnya.

Tapi, Hinata masih di kafenya meneruskan tugasnya sebagai pengelola kafe itu. Sasuke hanya mengamati dari jauh. Jika senggang, Hinata menemani Sasuke yang masih duduk di tempatnya.

"Kau tidak capek?" tanya Sasuke yang kini menumpukan sikunya pada meja.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak."

"Soal tadi, maaf," kata Sasuke dengan hati-hati. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap mata hitam Sasuke. "Mengatakan kau pacarku dan menciummu. Padahal kau belum membalasnya," sambungnya.

"Oh, tak apa, _senpai_," ucap Hinata dengan wajah merona. Hinata agak menundukkan kepalanya—malu.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung disambut anggukan pelan dari kepala Hinata. "Maukah... ."

"Hinata! Kembali bekerja!" Neji meneriaki Hinata dari kejauhan. Tampaknya dia cemburu dicampakkan oleh adiknya.

"Sadako itu menyebalkan," gumam Sasuke seraya menatap Neji dari sudut matanya.

"Iya, _Nii-san_!" jawab Hinata kepada kakaknya. "_Senpai_, aku harus kembali bekerja. Kalau kau mau pulang, pulang saja. Hari sudah malam," kata Hinata pada Sasuke. Dia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan beranjak untuk meneruskan tugasnya.

"Hinata!" seru Sasuke yang sontak membuat Hinata menoleh ke arahnya. "Jadi, jawabanmu?"

"Ya," jawab Hinata singkat dengan seulas senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"_Yes_!" pekik Sasuke kegirangan. "Akan kutunggu sampai kau pulang," katanya setengah berteriak, berharap Hinata mendengarnya.

Jam tangan Sasuke telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Dia melihat Hinata naik ke atas panggung bersama orang yag dipanggilnya Sadako. Dua orang tersebut membawa gitar masing-masing. Keduanya mengambil tempat duduk. Mereka memulai pertunjukan kecil mereka dengan alunan gitar mereka.

"_There I was again tonight. Forcing laughter, faking smiles. Same old tired lonely place_," Hinata menyanyikan lagu dari Taylor Swift dengan tempo lambat. Terdengar beberapa tepuk tangan dari pengunjung. Sasuke hanya terpesona melihat Hinata. Dia berusaha menikmati suara dari kekasih barunya.

"_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy. Vanished when I saw your face_," Neji melanjutkan lirik lagu yang mereka bawakan. Beberapa pengunjung bersorak mendengar suara Neji. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatapnya tajam.

"_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_," suara berat dari Neji yang berpadu dengan suara malaikat Hinata teraduk jadi satu bagaikan adonan tepung dan telur.

"_Your eyes whispered 'Have we met?'. Across the room your silhouette. Starts to make its way to me_," suara lembut Hinata mulai mendominasi dalam kafe.

"_The playful conversation starts. Counter all your quick remarks. Like passing notes in secrecy_," Neji membawakan bagiannya seraya melirik Hinata—menatapnya lembut. Hinata membalas tatapan sang kakak dengan senyuman manis yang membuat Sasuke sedikit _jealous_.

"_And it was enchanting to meet you. All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_," acara tatap-menatap berlanjut di panggung kecil Hinata dan Neji.

"_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew. I was enchanted to meet you_."

"_The lingering question kept me up. 2 AM, who do you love? I wonder 'til I'm wide awake. And now I'm pacing back and forth. Wishing you were at my door. I'd open up and you would say, 'Hey, It was enchanting to meet you. All I know is I was enchanted to meet you'_."

"_This is me praying that. This was the very first page. Not where the story line ends. My thoughts will echo your name. Until I see you again. These are the words I held back. As I was leaving too soon. I was enchanted to meet you_," Hinata menyanyikan bridge lagu tersebut seraya menutup matanya menyerapi makna dari deretan kata tersebut.

"_Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you. Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you_."

**O_O **_**Oh, My Geez**_** O_O**

Kafe sudah terlihat sepi. Hanya dirinya yang terlihat hidup di tempatnya kini. Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Akhirnya dia selesai membersihkan kafenya. Dia bergegas untuk mengganti seragamnya sebelum pulang.

**O_O **_**Oh, My Geez**_** O_O**

"_Hey_, kau!"

"Aku punya nama, Sadako," suara berat nan dingin itu berbicara.

"Ya, maksudku, Sasuke," ralat orang yang menyapanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang menatap Neji dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Satu pesanku untukmu. Jangan sakiti Hinata," ucap Neji yang membelakangi Sasuke. Neji melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sasuke. "Jangan sakiti dia karena... hatinya masih rapuh."

**O_O **_**Oh, My Geez**_** O_O**

**Mikky** : eh, udah lama gak _publish_ jadi agak kagok (canggung) nerusin fanfik.

**Choco** : mangkanya, pakai konidin.

**Mikky** : kucing ajaib -_-

**Choco** : wakakakak

**Mikky** : Mikky minta maaf kalau ada fanfik yang belum di-_update_ ataupun yang belum _publish_. Kalau _review_ di chapter ini banyak, Mikky bakal cepet lanjutin cerita lainnya deh :D Maaf kalau ada kekurangan. Kita semua tau kesempurnaan hanya milik-Nya.


End file.
